


Like Somebody?

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, RPF, Richard is in too deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: Richard’s been pining after Jared for longer than he’d care to admit. If only Jared would realise...





	Like Somebody?

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPF - clearly - so if you don’t enjoy this sort of thing then please don’t read it.  
> I had some major Speightalecki feels which I felt the need to write - I hope you’ll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

It isn’t that Richard doesn’t want to be here - he does, with all his heart. He aches to be standing here among his friends, doing what he loves. Doing what he’s good at. But there’s another ache deep down - an ache that’s starting to ruin everything. He twists his hands together behind his back, looks down at the floor. Not that it makes a difference where he looks, because his eyes are always drawn to the same place, over and over again.

Jared is standing across the room. He’s talking to Jensen, smiling with his whole body. He looks excited to be there. His eyes sparkle and Richard can see it, even at a distance. He’s so alive. And warm. Richard wants to press himself against Jared’s broad, warm chest. To wrap himself up in those arms. To breathe.

“You ok, Rich? You look about a million miles away.” Misha’s arm comes across his shoulder and draws him in. Richard fails to protest and tilts his body. Pulls himself out of his head.

“Peachy. Yourself?” His words sounds almost like another language. Coming from another world. He’s forgotten how to act like a normal person and the words drop out like stones. He’s never been good at being in love.

Misha says something that makes Richard smile, but he’s already forgetting what is when Misha drags him forward - it’s like a three-legged race - to Jared and Jensen. And Richard’s mouth goes dry.

They’re all talking about the new season and Gabriel’s big return. Richard has to admit, he finds himself joining in. He’s excited. Gabriel means a lot to him. He’s like an alter-ego - somebody not too far off. Somebody he can slip into if he wants to. And of it was Gabriel who brought him close to Jared.

It aches to be in love like this. To be so full of love, to feel it burn all the way down. Richard wants to shout his love to the moon. He could bathe in the glory of the way he feels. Let it lick over his skin. He could twine his soul with Jared’s.

If only.

If only Jared knew. 

The group disperses slowly - Misha and Jensen head off shoulder to shoulder and sharing a secret smile - Richard will be checking his bed for ants tonight, he knows by those smiles that there’s a joke in the works. Jared is - still there, scuffing his feet against the floor. Looking a little lost.

He’s not a kid any more, not a little lost boy. He’s a grown man. He’s not for you.

“Hey, fancy a drink in my trailer?” The words burst out of Richard’s mouth before he can hook and reel them all in again. “I mean... nothing special. Just a drink.”

Jared tilts his head. Looks confused. Then smiles. “Yeah. Why not? I’ll see you there at six.”

And he’s gone.

 

Richard is changing into his pyjamas when Jared knocks on the outside of his trailer. It’s been a long day and he’s grateful to change out of his stiff jeans. He tugs a loose t-shirt over his head and opens the door, letting Jared in with a small smile. 

“Hey. Hope you don’t mind me getting changed. My ass was dying to get out of those pants.” He scratches the back of his neck, sheepish and shy, while Jared comes in and flops gracelessly onto Richard’s couch. 

“No problem, as long as your ass is comfortable I couldn’t care less.” Jared chuckles softly. “Can’t say I blame you. It’s been a long fucking week.” He stretches his legs out, almost hitting the tiny coffee table. Richard snorts derisively and goes to pour drinks. Tension is already pouring out of his system. He isn’t sure how Jared can simultaneously get him so riled up, and make him feel so calm.

“It’s only Tuesday, Jay. And I’ve got an excuse for being tired, I’m old.” He thrusts a glass of whiskey into Jared’s huge hand and sinks gratefully into the couch too. “Come on, spill. Something’s on your mind.”

He knows Jared well enough by now. He’s loved him from afar for so long that reading his emotions has become second nature. He’s seen Jared sink into depression and bounce right out again. Richard’s seen all of Jared’s many moods - and this one is entirely familiar to him. Jared is mentally pouting. Something has bothered him, something is nagging at the back of his mind. Richard saw it earlier and he sees it now.

Jared pouts - properly, with his entire face - and buries his nose in his glass. He doesn’t look up again until it’s empty, and then he turns to face Richard with a half smile.

“I could say the same for you. You’ve not been yourself for...” He tilts his head back, pondering. “...ages.”

Richard represses the urge to snort unattractively. Jared isn’t wrong. It’s been a long time since he felt ‘himself’. So long that he’s forgot how things used to be. He might be a shadow of himself now, but he’s a three dimension shadow. With feelings and shit.

“Yeah, well. We’re not talking about me. I asked you here so you could tell me your problems and I could pat your hand and tells you its all gonna be just fine.” He drains his own glass and puts it on the table at Jared’s feet. “So come on. Tell Uncle Dickie your troubles and let him make ‘em better.”

Jared gives him a look - like a blinkered horse trying to see just a little further. He shuffles closer to Richard on the couch, pulling his legs up and tucking them beneath his body. Richard winces - his legs haven’t been able to do that kind of shit since he was twenty. 

“Okay. Okay. I’ll tell you my problem if you tell me yours.” Jared offers. It’s a terrible deal but Richard nods, anyway. He can lie to Jared, make some shit up. He’s been lying to Jared for almost a decade so it won’t be anything new. 

“I like somebody.” Jared says, resting his cheek on his hand. The words come out as a kind of sigh which goes straight through his body, and goddam that should not be hot but it is. Richard barely even registers the words for a moment for a minute, he’s so focused on the may Jared’s lips form them. He has to mentally shake his head and engage his ears.

“Like somebody?” He swallows down a wave of something ugly. “What is this, middle school?” God, he can’t go through this again. He’s seen Jared fall in love with other people. He’s seen him go through married life - he can’t watch it again. His heart can’t take it. 

Jared smiles shyly and shifts. “I dunno, I guess not. I kind of feel like a middle schooler around them, though.” He gnaws on his lip. “They’re... really something special. Mature, but really fucking funny. And gorgeous, of course.”

“Of course.” Richard murmurs, standing up on autopilot and refilling both of their glasses. Of course they’re gorgeous, Jared deserves that. It’s just the way the universe works. “So, do I know the object of your affection? Am I allowed to find out who they are?” 

Jared gives a secret little smile and leans back in the couch. He looks so young and full of - everything. Everything that Richard wants to swallow up and hold. “No, it’s best I don’t tell you. Yet.”

Richard drops back onto the couch and hands him a refilled glass. “Well, if you’re determined to keep it secret I guess I’ll just have to wait.” He raises his glass. “I’ll drink to them, whoever they are.” He drains his glass and misses the smile growing again on Jared’s face. He can’t deal with this without a whole lot of liquor. Maybe when he’s drunk he’ll be able to be happy for Jared.

 

Richard drinks about twice as much as Jared - and at least three times as much as he should have done. The minute he finds himself properly drunk he regrets it - but it’s too late so he finishes off his last glass and tucks himself into the corner of the couch to watch Jared.

Jared isn’t really drunk but there’s a pleasant glow to his face. He looks cute, Richard thinks. Cuter than usual. And of course, Richard wants to kiss him even more than usual. Luckily, even drunk, he isn’t that stupid.

In fact, he’s dropping off to sleep, face unattractively smushed against the side of the couch - when Jared shakes his shoulder.

“Oh no, buddy. Don’t think you’re getting out of this that easily. You promised to tell me what the hells going on with you.” He tugs on Richard’s arm and pulls him upright. Richard vaguely wonders how he could ever have fallen in love with this dumb asshole.

“Takin’ advantage of me.” He grumbles, and slumps against Jared’s shoulder. Staying upright right now isn’t an option. His face nuzzles automatically into Jared’s neck on it’s own. “Yah smell good, though.” He sighs. Jared’s arm slips around his waist and keeps him right there. It’s nice.

“C’mon Rich. You’re not yourself.” Jared’s hand kind of squeezes his hip. That’s nice, too. “You haven’t been for a while now. I know some stuff happened - personal stuff. But it’s more than that, isn’t it? Rich... Did I do something wrong?”

Richard retracts his face from Jared’s neck sluggishly, blinking. “Wrong? God, no.” He looks up into Jared’s face. “You couldn’t do something... anything... wrong, if you tried. You’re - perfect.” Jared’s lip twitches slightly as he smiles. 

“Okay, so I didn’t do something wrong. So what’s the matter? Why’re you always so quiet when I’m around? ‘Cause I see you with Rob and Matt and everyone else, and you’re yourself. Then I come into the room properly and it’s like you disappear.” Jared’s smile and has been replaced with the patented kicked puppy look. Even drunk, this face has Richard’s heart twisting into knots.

“‘S not you.” He mumbles, hand twisted unhappily in the front of Jared’s shirt. “I can’t help it.” He shakes his head. “Can’t explain without... telling you. Then you’ll hate me. I don’t want that. And anyway, you like someone!” He pats Jared’s chest gently and tries (fails) to sit up on his own. “You should go to bed.” He advises. “Have nice dreams about the gorgeous person you like. ‘S what I do when I’m sad.”

“Are you sad?” Jared asks softly. His hand is still pressed against Richard’s back, keeping him upright. Richard scrubs at his eyes and shrugs. “Usually. Wish I wasn’t but it can’t be helped. You.” He points at Jared seriously. “You are too good for me. And until my brain understands that, then I’m gonna keep on being sad.”

“Rich.” Jared says softly. “I don’t want you to be sad. Ever.” He pulls Richard back against his chest and keeps him there with his arm. “I’m really sorry if I’m the one causing this. I want you to be happy.”

Rich sighs into Jared’s shoulder. Despite everything, he’s enjoying the closeness. Jared is wonderfully warm. “Not your fault I’m in love with you.” He grumbles softly, assuming that Jared won’t hear. It feels good to say it out loud. 

Jared doesn’t say anything for a few minutes and Richard is practically asleep when he next hears the buzz of Jared’s voice. “Rich. What you just said - could you... say it again? I’d just like to check that I’m not going bat-shit crazy.”

Richard sighs sleepily and turns his head so Jared can hear him better. He’d do anything to oblige Jared. Anything. “I said.” (He yawns, looking up at Jared with wide eyes). “I said, it’s not your fault I’m in love with you. M’kay?” And he turns his head again, back into Jared’s shoulder. His entire body is heavy with sleep and he wants - just this once - to fall asleep in Jared’s arms. Just so he knows what it feels like.

He falls asleep to the rhythm of Jared’s breathing and a big hand stroking slowly through his hair. He doesn’t hear Jared’s laughter - soft, relieved, and loving. 

 

Morning pours into Richard’s trailer. The birds are singing somewhere close by, somebody is whistling on their morning walk. Whoever’s in the trailer next door is playing a morning workout playlist. And Richard would happily murder every single person or thing responsible for these sounds, given half a chance.

His back and shoulders are a mess. He fell asleep half upright, half curled into himself. Somebody seems to have been rubbing grit into his eyes while he slept. There’s mouldy cat food in his mouth - that’s the only possible explanation for the repulsive taste on his tongue.

What’s more, he’s sleeping on top of somebody else, which is never a good sign. Especially when there was clearly alcohol involved the night before. Richard is almost thankful when he prises his eyes open and find himself spread out in a heap on top of a lightly sleeping Jared.

He’s thankful for approximately five seconds, before he falls off the couch. Because Richard isn’t the sort of person who forgets things when he’s drunk. He remembers every disastrous detail, every single word that came out of his dumb drunk mouth. 

He sits on the floor of his trailer, staring up at a still (mercifully) sleeping Jared. Jared looks beautiful, of course, even though his hair is a mess and there’s drool on the front of his shirt. Richard’s drool. Because the universe decided his life wasn’t bad enough, already.

So, he fell asleep and drooled his way through the night on top of his friend Jared Padalecki. After - twice, so there could be no possible mistake - declaring his love for the aforementioned friend. Richard gives a soft groan and curls in on himself, face pressed against the wooden floor. Maybe he could emigrate. His passport is locked in the safe, he’s got some cash. He could get out of Vancouver and disappear. The Maldives, maybe. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have much longer to consider this, because Jared wakes up.

Richard tries to blend into the floor and coffee table, staying quite still while Jared sits up and rubs his eyes. It works for about two seconds, then he has Jared’s concerned face peering down at him. “Hey, Rich. You ok down there? You’re not looking so hot.”

Richard considers his options before delicately sitting up, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Yeah. I’m great, just brilliant. How’re you? God, I wish that bird would shut the fuck up, I-“

And he can’t say anymore, because Jared’s finger is pressed lightly against his lips, keeping him quiet. “Shh. You’re gonna give yourself an aneurism.” He heaves Richard up by his arms and puts him on the couch, easily. Like he’s a rag doll. It’s a little more than disconcerting. 

“Shh.” Jared says again, before he can say anything. Richard clenches his hands into his pyjama pants, eyes darting towards the door. Jared takes his hand gently. “There’s something I want to say to you before you run out on me.” He’s smiling. His real, face splitting smile. The one that gives Richard a warm feeling deep inside. His eyes are a mist of colours, oh so close to Richard’s now. And his skin is soft - smooth but not quite perfect, and yet oh so perfect. His lips are - 

Pressed against Richard’s. Softly and almost shy. The tiniest puff of warmth across Richard’s skin. Their mouths slotted together clumsily in a kiss full of surprise and as dry and warm as summer.

Richard forgets what breathing means. Jared doesn’t stop kissing him - doesn’t give him a moment to figure out what’s going on and get with the programme. He’s steady with his hand against Richard’s cheek and his mouth warm. And the thought very suddenly occurs to Richard that he ought to be kissing back. Kissing was one thing he thought he was good at least - so he opens his mouth oh so slightly and tilts his head further to the side. Jared’s nose presses into his cheek for a moment and he makes a warm noise, pressing deeper.

Richard’s hand finds the side of Jared’s neck and strokes over hot skin gently. His eyes slipped closed long ago and he’s lost in Jared and all that matters is his lips, his soft touch. 

Finally, Jared pulls away, only to gently nuzzle his nose into Richard’s cheek. Richard doesn’t open his eyes, just clings onto Jared with his lips still slightly parted from the kiss. Jared’s hand smoothes through his hair slowly and eventually persuades him into looking up and opening his eyes. Jared is wearing a tiny smile which grows at the sight of Rich’s wide blown pupils.

“So, I’m guessing that was ok?” There’s a tease in his voice that makes Richard pout slightly, groaning.

“Of course it was ok, you asshole.” He leans up against Jared with a sigh. He’s getting too old for this kind of shit. Jared wraps him up in a hug, chuckling softly. Richard relaxes and sighs softly, “I can’t believe you, Jay. Putting me through all that shit last night.” He grumbles but there’s no real bite in his voice. “So. What happens now?”

Jared shifts so they’re face to face and strokes over Richard’s cheek. “Now, we stay here for half an hour. I rub your back for you in exchange for more kisses.” He smiles wickedly. “I can see why you get a kissing scene in everything you ever do. You’re freakin good at it.”

Rich snorts bashfully. “Sounds good. What about... after, though. I mean, you know how I feel about you now.” He can feel himself blushing horribly. Jared is smiling, the bastard. Like he’s enjoying this. 

“I do. And believe me, the feeling is very much mutual.” Jared kisses him again and Richard is forced to melt into him. He can’t resist it. Jared doesn’t give him long before pulling away this time, though. “So. Boyfriends?”

Richard smothers the urge to laugh. “Boyfriends? There’s nothing boyish about me. But,” He adds, before Jared can take it the wrong way. “Boyfriends sounds good.”

This time they fall off the couch together, as Jared tackles Richard into another kiss. And even though his back probably can’t take much more bruising, Richard abruptly forgets to care.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always gratefully recieved.


End file.
